The memories of the Past
by theshadowofhumanity
Summary: Rated T for death, however I try to avoid the bloody pictures/scenes. First story of my Silver the Hedgehog series. This story is playing after the events of Sonic 06, and gives a background for Silver from his point of view. This story have lots of Silvaze(Silver/Blaze) in it. Read, and you'll see(They meet at ch.7). REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1: To admit the truth

**Disclaimer:****I do not own any sonic character or the story of Sonic06, just my own OCs and this story.**

**This was my first story ever. I made this as the first story of a series, what are ongoing at the moment. I rewritten it because it had a lot of mistakes, confusing sentences and so on. I also decided to replace the original comments, so I might make things a little better this time.**

**If you find mistakes somewhere, please do not hesitate to contact me in a PM, and I will correct my mistake. I am also going to give credits for you in this case(unless you ask me not to).**

**If you didn't played Sonic 06 at least watch all the cutscenes.**  
**I recommend this video on youtube:**

**The Sonic The Hedgehog Movie HD**

**This story is playing after the events of Sonic 06, and gives a background and a new story to Silver the Hedgehog from his point of view.**

**This story have a slight Silvaze(Silver/Blaze) in it. Well, you will see.**

Chapter 1: To admit the truth

5 months have passed since Iblis has gone. I am sitting on a rooftop of a house, watching the black sky. It wasn't black because of the ashes for the first time, but because it was night. I finally could take a look at the moon and the stars for the first time in my entire life. Now that Iblis was gone, the nature slowly started to take back it's rightful place. The process wasn't fast, but steady. Today I finally saw some kind of wild flowers growing between the ruins.

In the first time of my life, I do not have to worry about the flames, but instead I am sad. The victory cost something I never wanted to loose... Blaze. Months has passed since she disappeared, and ever since then, I find myself thinking at one simple question. 'What would she said, if I would have been the one who seal him.' Then it clicks.

'She was right. She was right all along.' I thought for myself 'I AM so naïve. I was meant to tell her that I love her, but instead I asked her "We are friends,right?",and now she shall never know how I really felt for her. She shall never know that I love her.'

We were more like brother and sister than lovers, I know that. We always were with each other, but doesn't even thought about how close we really were. Not until she was gone. I loved her since we were just little kids. I always wondered about what would happen if I'd go back to Sonic and the guys. Now that Blaze is gone, there is nothing left for me in this world. I only wanted to save this world for Blaze, but when she saved it, it cost her life. My world was more devastated than is was with Iblis walking freely on it. Now I barely eat, sleep and I am in a very bad shape.

"If I'd have only one chance to tell her my feelings." I told out aloud with closed eyes.  
"Who are you talking about?" a familiar voice came from behind me. I didn't had to look back.  
"Leave me alone, Jack!" I replied harshly

Jack was a 20 years old black wolf, who had red eyes, and dark gray fur in his chest with some fluff, however not as much as mine. He wears black shoes, with a green line on it, and white gloves with a horizontal green line in it's wrist. I met him 9 years ago. We were only kids. He is one of the survivors left in this world. We are living in a colony now that the Iblis threat is out of our way. When he was around, it was too dangerous to be in one place or with other people. Larger the crowd, easier the target was for Iblis. We were best friends until I met Blaze. She quickly took his place by my side. It wasn't like I didn't liked Jack anymore, but Blaze and I were somehow attached to each other. Jack was not angry, instead he always came with us, except for the fights with Iblis, since he has no special powers like Blaze and I had. He always teased me that I seriously fell in love with her when she wasn't there, but I never even thought about it myself until I got into Sonic's time

"Come on, dude. You are just thinking about Blaze, right?" he teased me

"Please... leave before I throw you off of the roof." I said in an angered tone

"OK! Jeez...but I'll tell you this first, and you are going to listen to me." he stated

"All right, but please be quick"

"Look... I know it's hard for you that she's gone, but if you sit here and feel sorry for yourself and especially for her, shall not help you a bit,-"

"But-" I wanted to interrupt, but he continued like he didn't even heard it

"instead, you are torturing yourself with all this stuff. You don't eat, you don't talk to people, and you think I didn't heard you screaming her name in your nightmares? We share a room for the gods' sake!" He kinda shouted the last part.

Yeah... There isn't enough place for everyone yet, so we are sharing rooms. I know that I am lucky that I have to share with only one guy, and that he is my friend is a great bonus too, but it still feels awkward when I dream about her.

"But the point is: You have to move on. I know it's hard, but you have to move on in order to live." He pointed out

"But I... I just can't."I said with tears forming in my eyes, but I can hold them back.

"But why?"

"I love her too much." I admitted out loud for the first time in my life.

"Do you mean as your sister?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, I don't. I meant it as my love. The only and irreplaceable love. The one I cared about the most, and now she is gone!" I blurred out, and I can't hold my tears back anymore.

**Well, Chapter 1 rewritten. I hope it will be better than the first version was.**


	2. Chapter 2:Memories of a tragic childhood

****New comment: I rewritten this too... Well, I hope it is better than it was.****

**Original comment: Here is a long chapter 2 for those who are interested, the whole story is nearly complete in my computer for a wile, but I think I will upload it in pieces. I don't really know.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 2:Memories of a tragic childhood

"Gods... and all that time I teased you... I am so sorry. I never thought that you really loved her." he said

"I did. I was just too afraid to admit it, even for myself." I admitted "I never wanted to admit it, because I was scared of that she will reject me, and our friendship will be ruined. And that is something I'd never survive. I needed her. At least I could be with her. Even if not as her love, but as her friend made me fell special. You know what's the worst of all?"

"Please, tell me" he said with concerned look.

"I was unable to tell her, even when she was about to go away forever. I was such a coward, that I said "We are friends,right?" ,instead of "I love you, Blaze! I love you more than this whole world! I just want to be by your side forever!" in her final moments. "

* * *

"Poor boy." He said, and I saw a drop of tear curling down on his left cheek. "I never thought about how hard it could be for you. I am SO SORRY" he said with so much empathy in his voice, what I didn't heard since my mother died by one of Iblis' lava spawns.

**FLASHBACK**

It was about ten years ago. The sky was filled with clouds of ashes, and the only source of light was the lava coming up from the ground. The ruins of a once great civilization was all around me. The lava flows sometimes erupted, but I wasn't scared. I lived all my life in that place. My mother and I went out to the ruins in order to salvage something to eat, or something what might be helpful for us in the every-days. She already found a new shirt for me, and I found some still eatable tinned food.

I was wondering in the ruins of Crisis city. I was a happy, 4 years old kid back then, kicking an empty tin can all over the ruined streets.  
"SILVER!" my mother's worried voice came from far behind me. "SILVER, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I am right here, mom!" I shouted to her

She quickly run to my side, and hugged me tightly.

"I thought you were caught." She said with care in her voice "I told you not to go away! This world is-"  
"-too dangerous for a little kid to be alone... I know" I finished her sentence.  
"Then you should not go away."  
"But mom, I saw this tin can and-"  
"I know that you are young, but this is not an excuse. Your life is in danger when you are not close to me, and I can't help you."  
"I am sorry." I told her crying "I didn't wanted anything wrong, I just wanted to play."  
"It's OK, my dear." She told me wiping away my tears. "Come here."  
With this she hugged me again, this time it was a happy hug.  
I opened my eyes, and saw a lava spawn behind her closing in.  
"MOM!" I shouted in fear.

She quickly spun around, and saw the creature. Without hesitation she grabbed me, and started running. She fled into a ruined four storied building with me in her arms, and run up to the second floor. I didn't saw much thing, and didn't even wanted to. I closed my eyes as fear overtook me.

"Now listen to me!" She started, putting me finally down. "This creature is following us, and I can't shake it. Run to the park, and I will get the creature's attention to buy you enough time to escape."  
"And what about you?" I asked, shaking in fear  
"I will meet you there at dawn. Hide in the small hole in the ground, just as we practiced. If I am not there, you will have to run away as fast as your leg can carry you! Good luck, my dear!"  
"But mom!"  
"Be strong, Silver. Promise me that you will always be strong!"  
"I promise!" I told, and held in my tears.  
I did just as she told, and ran to the park, and hid inside the hole on the ground.

Dawn came after what looked like to be an eternity for me. I was just there, lying curled up in the small hole, crying my eyes out for mom. I was scared of dying, scared of the lava spawns, scared of Iblis himself, scared of I'll be eaten by the previous two, but most importantly I was scared of I shall not see mom again.

At dawn, I looked out. No sign of my mother.

"MOM!" I shouted out to the air. No answer... "MOM!" I tried again, still no answer.

Tears filled my eyes, and I started running as she instructed, with the whole world spinning around me. I just ran, and ran, and ran until I almost reached the end of Crisis city. Then I spotted it. A lava spawn headed right for me. I was scared.

"MOM, HELP!" I cried out loudly, like she would be behind me, but when I turned back, I saw no one.

Then when I almost agreed that I'm going to die, I heard her voice echoing in my head:

"Be strong, Silver. Promise me that you will always be strong!"  
"I will be strong mom!" I told barely auditable.  
The creature was closing in.  
"BACK OFF!" I yelled at the creature, and sent out a shockwave in it's direction.  
This was the first time when I used my telekinetic powers.  
I was unable to kill the monster, but It bought me enough time to disappear.  
Later that day, I found the dead body of my mother. Happy childhood ended that day.

End of Flashback

"Maybe we are not blood related, Jack, but I always looked at you as my big brother." I admitted the truth to him. "I could always count on you, even in the direst minutes of my-"  
"You don't have to finish it. I already know." He said "And I would be proud to call you my brother" he added  
I smiled, and wiped away my tears. He did the same way, and I felt so relived.  
"I shall never forget the day we met." He said  
"Me neither"

**FLASHBACK**

I was 5 years old back then. More than 6 months has passed since my mother's death.

Under that 6 small months I almost mastered most of my psychokinesis powers. I only had trouble to hold them back, and they quickly drained out my energies.

I became a lonely kid. I had no one, and I didn't met others in that months. I never gave up on finding survivors, but I never stayed at the relatively safe areas. I was fed up with running. I had to avenge my mother, and I couldn't run forever. I decided to take the fight to Iblis' side.

I spent most of the daytime wondering on the wastelands, where no one dared to take a step in. I was a ruthless killing machine. If it were up to lava spawns, I showed no mercy. Sometimes I found traces or small abandoned camps of the survivors, but never a living creature.

I wanted to defeat Iblis, and I knew that if I ever want to have a chance against him, then I have to learn how to fight his minions first. In that part I was an expert now. But the questions remained: Is Iblis fighting like his minions, or does he have a much different fighting style? How strong he really is?...  
I never thought I could survive a direct conflict with him until...

"NOOO! HEEEEEELP!" a voice came from behind a corner. I run trough the street, and I saw a black wolf boy, dragged by something trough an another corner.  
I quickly followed him expecting an another lava spawn, but I was shocked to see a gigantic creature, which had a shape I never saw before. 'This must be him! Iblis' I realized.

I quickly looked around, and saw a large bundle of rocks on my left. I grabbed it with my psychokinesis, and lifted it. It was a heavy trick back then, so I was sweating from the concentration. I threw it against Iblis and hit his squid pulling the wolf towards the Flames of Disaster, as my mother called him in the stories she told at nights about her and dad's past.

It worked like a charm. The creature released the boy, and I shouted for the wolf  
"Run!"  
He was confused first, not realizing what happened, but as soon as he did, he started running to my way.  
Iblis pulled himself together, and tried to attack me, only to be shot by an another stone.

"Back off! Go back to hell where you came from!" I shouted commandingly at Iblis, with no use of course. He simply attacked again. There was no time to counter this, so I simply dodged it, and started to run with the boy, who finally was at my side. He was older than me, so he could run faster, so I decided to levitate in order to keep up with him in speed, however I always stayed behind him with 2 steps, in case of being followed by Iblis, or one of his minions.

When we was far in a relatively safe distance from the wastelands, we ran inside a ruined house, and started to catch our breath.

"Wow...Kid...You... have got... some guts." He said between breaths

I finally could take a closer look at him. He was a head taller than me. He was about eleven years old as I could see.

"Thanks." I said between breaths. I got very tired of using my powers. "My...name...is...Silver, Silver the Hedgehog."  
"Nice to...meet you...Silver... I am... Jack, Jack the Wolf."  
"Nice to meet you too." I said smiling and we shook hands.  
"Where are your parents?" He asked me  
"My father died when I was a newborn baby to protect my mother and me, and my mother died 6 months ago trying to give me time against a lava spawn." I said with tears in my eyes. "And yours?"  
"Same story." He said with a sad tone. "But tell me, how did you...? I mean... How could you..."  
"The fighting stuff?" I asked  
"Yeah."  
"Don't know. I found it out after my mother died..."

We told our stories to each other, and became a team. We shortly became friends. He took care of me, helped me and started to teach me.  
As the months passed, I learned how to read and write, and he was teaching me the basics of maths, and how to survive.

With the fact that he had no powers, I helped him if a lava spawn found us, but one thing has changed. I was not alone! I had someone to rely on. Someone who I could count on! He was a good fighter himself, so we fought with the lava spawns side by side.  
As the months turned into years we met other people, and became a part of a refugee group.  
With me in it, we grew and grew in numbers. Everything was in order. But one day, a mysterious cat appeared near our camp...

End of Flashback

"You know, Silver... I looked at you as my little brother ever since."  
I was still sobbing, but my tears were finally stopped.  
"Now you will come down with me from this roof, and eat something." He ordered

I nodded, and he helped me up, and we went to the cantina.

**Well, I did it. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Coming back to life

**I know this chapter is short. The next one will be much longer, but this is a border with a long part what is inseparable.  
Hope you enjoy it:**

Chapter 3:Coming back to life

The cantina was the place where we could get food. Our leader, Tropos the Fox, ordered that all the food found, baked, or "created" here in any way has to be given for common use, so that everyone could get equally from the food.

"Silver! Long time, no see!" Tropos greeted me.

He was old...very old. I never asked his age, but he should be about 75 now. His now gray fur hid a very thin creature. His brown eyes shown great wisdom, and an even greater care for all of us, as always.

"Last time you came to the cantina was one and a half day ago." he said to me. "I am worried about your health. Please, eat something."  
"Thank you." this was all I could say  
He placed a bowl of chicken soup in front of me, and I ate all of it.  
"That felt great. Thank you." I thanked him the food.  
"Can you help him with his dreams?" Jack asked him, with a begging tone.  
"What is wrong Silver? Tell me, you know you can trust me." He said  
"Will you keep it as a secret?"  
"Of course."  
"It is because of a girl..." I said.  
"Well,well... Who is the lucky one? I am sure that she will be proud that a humble, strong, and caring guy like you love her."  
"She can not be..." I said and I started to cry  
"Hey, Tropos!" Some people came in, greeting the old fox.  
"Not now, I am closed. Little Silver here needs my full attention." he said kindly  
"As you wish." They said, and left the building.  
"What do you mean she can not, Silver?" he asked with a puzzled face  
"I can never speak to her again."  
"Why? Did she rejected you?"  
"Tropos... It's Blaze" Jack told him in a saddened tone, what I was unable to tell.  
"I see. I am sorry for your loss." he said in a saddened tone.  
"Why couldn't I tell her when I could?" I blurred out again.  
"Love is hard. I know. Once I had a wife too. I was afraid to tell her how I felt for her too..."  
"Then... How did you do it?"  
"I thought about it much, and always asked myself: "How should I tell her?", and when I found a way I took the first chance."  
"But this shall not help me..."  
"The ways of the universe are unpredictable. Maybe one day you will see her again."  
"But what if she-" My throat is like if someone would grip me.  
"It is possible, " he admitted "but... as I found out from your tale of that day's events, it is most likely that she has only been sent into an another dimension."  
"she might be alive?" I asked, and felt like my heart skipped a beating  
"Most possibly" he reassured me.

'She might be alive? She might be alive!' I was so excited. It's like a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders, and an even greater from my heart.  
"Thank you!" I said, as life slowly came back into my body.  
"Thank me nothing. I just told you a strong possibility."  
"It doesn't matter. If she is alive, then she will be all right, and that's all that matters for now."

With this, I finally felt how tired I really was. I yawed, and I couldn't keep myself awake. I didn't slept for 3 days. Now, my body feels heavy, and before I could do, or tell anything, I see the world become dark around me..

(small 3rd person)

"Is this really possible?" Jack asked the old fox  
"Most possibly, yes." Tropos answered  
"Shouldn't we wake him up?"  
"No. Now he is dreaming. Let him swim in the deepest rivers, or fly high with the clouds. His dreams are his own word, where finally, he can be free of all the pain, and in a world, what only his own."

With this, Jack and Tropos opened the door, and asked some people to help Silver back to his bed.  
Of course Jack helped carrying him back. They laid Silver down to his bed, and Tropos covered him with his sheets.

"Sleep well." He said as a goodbye, and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4: How we met

**Chapter 4 has arrived...  
This part is about Silver's dream This whole chapter is about the dream. And those dreams are memories BTW...  
Enjoy!**

Chapter 4:How we met

* * *

**Silver's memories in his dream**

I am standing in the camp of the refugees, whom gathered. With me they finally feel safe enough to create a smaller group, so we increasing our chance to survive. We are still afraid to settle in one place, and it is now becoming hard to over-watch everyone.  
As I am too young to be the leader, we let a fox lead us. His name is Tropos.

Now I am 10 Years old, and he is somewhere about 70. He is a great leader. He has great knowledge, and an even greater wisdom. Under his leadership, we are living in the best condition what haven't been seen at least for 150 years as he tells.  
I am still a hotheaded guy who first strikes, then thinks, but luckily he calms me down before I could do something really stupid.

He always knows what to tell, or what to do. We all hold great respect for him.

"Silver!" He calls out for me  
"I am here! Sorry, I'm late."  
"Silver. Next time try to be more accurate, please. If you really want to finally defeat Iblis one day, you will have to know how to be responsible and accurate."  
"I am sorry. It shall not happen a second time."  
"Good boy. Now it is your time for the garrison duty. We will move tomorrow. We have to get everything ready for the trip."  
"I know. I already got the watter supplies up to full, and we have enough tinned food for the trip."  
"Good...GOOD... One day you will be a great leader if you keep up like this."  
"Why would I want to be a leader, when you're around?" I asked confused  
"I am old, Silver. One day, when my time in this world runs out, you will have to take the lead, and I want you to be ready for that day."  
"Oh..." I was sad about the thought that he will die one day.

"You are so naïve, Silver, however this is natural. Every great mind had a start."  
"But, I am not clever. I am quite dumb..." I said in a disbelieving tone  
"HAHAHA...You are the smartest boy, who I've ever seen." he said laughing. "you should learn to trust yourself." he said this time with a serious tone.  
"But... I do not understand things as much as others, and you just called me naïve too..." I said with confusion  
"Do you remember the two questions what I asked when you two joined to this small group with Jack?"

"Of course!"

"Before you, no one could answer those two questions, and no one did ever since." He said smiling "Not even the adults. Not even Jack, who used to teach you. That means that you have a brilliant mind. You are only unexperienced. They know more than you, only because they lived more."He said loudly" But to be honest if it stays between us,"He started whispering" you are already much smarter, and you know much more than the half of this group."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you for telling me your thoughts. It really means a lot."

We smiled at each other, then I went to my guard post. I spent three hours and a half in the guard tower, when I spotted something on the horizon. It was moving towards the camp.

"Something is coming!" I shouted to the camp.

"Come down and hide. If one of Iblis' minions find us before we could move we will have to go in a very short period of time!" Tropos said.  
"It appears to be alone. I go forward to see if it's a survivor or a lava spawn, and if it is and spots me, I will mislead him before I loose it, so I can buy some time for the camp."

"Wise idea! You see? I told ya." Tropos said

I did as I told, and I crept around some ruins and piles of scraps, and finally I laid my eyes on the creature. It was a lilac furred cat girl. She appeared to be in my age. She had honey yellow eyes. She was thin... very thin... But underfed or not, she looked beautiful. I can't do anything,but stare at her, and her beauty. She didn't noticed me yet, so I decided to step forward, and greet her.

"Hey there!" I tried to talk to her

"Who are-" She said, and with that she collapsed, and now she is laying on the ground  
I rushed there, and I saw her back slowly rise, and fall.  
"She is still alive" I told for myself barely auditable.  
I quickly took her in my arms, and carried her back to the camp's entrance.  
"Hey! This is a girl. She needs help!" I shouted, and the people quickly run forward and opened the gates.  
"She is exhausted, and underfed..." Tropos quickly pointed out. "As soon as she get her consciousness back, we will give her food, and water."  
"Yes sir!" A white lion called Fang said.

I decided, that I'll stay by her side. No matter how hard the adults asked me to leave, I never obeyed, not even for Tropos for the first time in my life.  
"I said leave!" Tropos said angrily  
"I said NO!" I replied and gave him a serious look. "I shall not let her by herself!"

He first looked angry, but then something what I never thought about as a possibility happened.  
"All right then." He let me stay. If someone disobeyed him, he usually took his food ratio for the day or something, to prevent the fragmentation of the group. He was really upset if someone was disobeying his orders, but then...  
'Why did he left this action of disobedience unpunished?' I thought for myself  
"You just took a great step forward Silver." He answered my unspoken question with a proud tone. "You do not left a helpless one by herself, you stood by your principles despite the risk, and you didn't let anyone doubt your decision. And all of this with fully knowing what are the consequences for such an action." He said with a proud smile

I looked at him with wide eyes.  
"Of course I will get your food away for the day, this is a rule what even I have to obey," He said smiling "but with this, you stepped at least 4 step closer to you final goal."  
"To free all people of Iblis."  
"Exactly"  
I stayed by the girl's side, and bathed in her shine. She was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. When she was waking up 3 hours later she asked:  
"Where... am I?"  
"You are in good hands, little one" Tropos said.  
"Thank you for saving me mr..."  
"I am Tropos,-" he introduced himself "but I am not the one who saved you." he said  
"Then... who?"  
"He is your savior." He said and pointed at me at the girl's right side.  
She turned her head towards me, and weakly looked at me.  
"Thank you... wait... you are the one from the ruins."  
"He carried you back here on his own" Tropos said, as I was a shy boy, and always needed time to get relaxed next to the new ones.  
"Thank you... um..."  
"Silver" I said barely auditable  
"What is silver?" she asked in puzzlement  
"M-My... n-name is Silver..." I said shyly, looking at the floor this time. "Silver the Hedgehog"  
"Nice name." She said, and my head popped up. I couldn't stop smiling at her. "My name is Blaze, Blaze the Cat"  
"Nice name too..." I said still embarrassed from her presence.  
"Thanks" she said and smiled at me.  
That was the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. I couldn't help, but smile back at her. I felt my cheeks getting hotter with every second I did so, but I didn't mind.

After a month Blaze and I became best friends. In that month we all found out that she also have powers. First the people was frightened, because she had fire powers. Tropos told that it is called pyrokinesis, like mine is psychokinesis. This bounded us together, and we quickly became fighting partners. Jack was always there with us, and watched as we trained, noted, and told us our mistakes, so we could learn from them to become even fiercer warriors. Soon, we started to hunt for the lava spawns together, and after that, we even hunted at Iblis himself.

As four years passed, one day when I flied in the ruined city, a flame column appeared in front of me. I easily tossed it away, with my powers as the flames extinguished

"Silver!" a familiar voice came from behind me. I quickly turned around in my levitation, and saw Blaze

"Blaze, what's wrong?" I asked  
"He appeared again!"She stated and pointed to the north.

I knew what was waiting for me. I have to fight Iblis again. For the fifteenth time in my life, and hopefully the last...


	5. Chapter 5: The quest for Blaze

**I hope you like the story so far. If you reached this point: The action will start now, in the form of some fighting practice between Silver and Blaze. This is where the adventure really begin...**

Chapter 5:The quest for Blaze

I woke up in my bed, sweating.

"Are you OK?" Jack asked

"Yes. I just had a dream about-" I started

"-Blaze." he finished "You shouted her name for long minutes"

"I'm sorry"

"It is OK" Tropos told to me. I didn't even noticed him until now.

"How did I got here?" I asked, and I realized I was in the cantina before I fell asleep.

"You've got passed out in the cantina. 3 of us brought you back here. You slept for 30 hours."

"More than a day has passed?" I asked confused

"Yes. I just came because of Jack, who called me to help you with your nightmare."

"It wasn't a nightmare." I stated

"Then what?" Jack asked

"My memories of how we met, and to our last fight with Iblis before we left to Sonic's time."

"Then why did you shouted her name?"

"I wanted to warn her, but I couldn't... I just stood there speechless..."

"I understand."Tropos told with sadness in his voice.

"No, you don't" I replied, trying to hold my tears back. "Maybe you can imagine, but to understand, you should have experienced it."

"And finally, I have nothing left to teach you." He said

"What?" I asked confused, and a little upset

"You could have take the easier part, and say thank you like you did last time, but you accepted the truth, that only someone who experienced it can really know something." he said, and added "This was "_the last piece of your puzzle._" "

"Then..."

"Yes. You are ready. If I would die here and now, I would do it in peace, and being proud to call you my successor." he said "I am so proud of you Silver." he added. "You are not my apprentice anymore."

"Thank you, but you'll always be my mentor. Even when I will be as old as you are now, and even if you are long dead, you will still be, and nothing can change this." I said and my tears started to drop. But this time from happiness.

"You are so humble."

I laid there speechless. Maybe my mouth didn't moved, but in my head one million words got trough every second. 'Blaze'. This was the only one what sticked in my mind

"I have to find Blaze."

"What?" Jack asked confused. Tropos looked puzzled at me

"I have to find a way to her. I have to at least tell her! I haven't got any time to waste."

"Wait!" Tropos stopped me as soon as I stood up.

"For what?" I questioned. I was impatient to go

"For me." Jack spoke to my biggest surprise. "We knew that this will be your first thought, so I decided to accompany you." He said, and added with a smile: "Brothers always look out for each other."

"Thank you, but you will stay here."

"Say what?" he was a bit upset

"I said you will stay here." I repeated myself

"But why?" He asked with both disappointment and hurt in his voice.

"You are needed here. You are the best gardener, and if we ever want the crops to survive the next months, you will stay with the others. Please don't throw away everything we fought for."

"Okay, but promise me that you will come back!"

"Of course I will!."  
"You will be a great leader Silver" Tropos interrupted us "You already know how to convince others."  
"I am leaving immediately." I said, and stepped out of the door.

When I saw the first rays of the sun, I couldn't see because of the light for a minute, but when my eyes adjusted to it, I saw the entire Colony in front of my door.

"Good luck Silver!" came a voice from the crowd.

"You told them?"I asked Tropos who stepped next to me at the moment

"I only said that you will leave for a mission." he said

"Where are you going Silver?" Asked a young child stepping out.

"I don't know the place yet, but I promise, that I will accomplish my goal." the kid looked puzzled about how can I go somewhere, if I don't know where it is.

"Take this" Tropos gave me a box. "This will be your leader" he added

"Thank you" I said, then I left the colony. I walked out of sight range, then opened the box. There was a Chaos Emerald in it. It shined in a silver color. A small piece of paper lied next to it.

I started to read it

It read:

"Silver, if you read this, that means you have to leave the colony for some reason. I hope whatever your reason is, this will always keep you safe and sound. Do not forget: always believe in yourself!  
See you soon.  
Tropos"

This made me homesick for a moment, but soon I realized, that this will be my ticket to Blaze.

I concentrated to her. Apparently my first victory against her just came into my mind.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

We were 12 years old back then. We mostly spent our time with each other, but always kept our distance to the friend limit. I didn't even knew that I was in love with her. I declined the truth.  
The signs were there, but I decided not to accept them. If we were together, I always looked at her, of course turned away if she looked at me. I always felt my heart beating faster if I got even a bit closer to her than usual, and I felt my stomach making flip-flops if she touched me anywhere, or just said something good about me in any ways.

"Are you ready,Blaze?" Jack asked

Blaze nodded, and held out her arms in her typical beginning stance in the other side of the clearing what we used as our own arena. We fought each other here, where no one could got hurt. Jack held his distance from us, and we both were extremely careful.

"Are you ready,Silver?" he asked

'Of course I am not. She always beats me,' I thought as she always beats me in 3 attacks. But I couldn't show her that I already gave up hope of ever beating her. So I decided to fight. I nodded.

"Then let the fight begin!"

I sent a rock towards her with my psychokinesis, but she easily dodged it and sent a fireball against me. I barely dodged it with a spinning move, but it turned out to be a great mistake. As soon as I turned back towards her, I saw the bottom of her left shoe, as she kicked me in the face sending me flying. Before I could realize what happened, I lied on the ground, she was on top of me, and held down both my hands and leg to the ground.

"I win again!" She said playfully.

She was always serious, and more grown up than it used to be in our age, but when we fought, she was herself. A 12 years old child. I always liked this side of her. Not like I wouldn't like the serious Blaze. These so different parts of her just made her even more beautiful in my eyes.

"Yeah, you did!" I admitted laughing. I felt my cheeks getting hotter, because she was so close to me. Her hands was on mine, and our faces was only inches away.

"Well, it was boring. Ready for round two?" Blaze asked, as Jack came to us. "I am!" She added, and stood up

"me too..." I replied standing up, and I quickly cleaned myself.

" Se ya at the ground, then." She said in a challenging tone.

'Not this time.' I thought. 'She always beats me. If I can't keep her interested, she will not fight me, then we shall not be friends...' I thought. 'I shall not let her down... NEVER EVER!'  
I felt something inside me, like there would be a great fire within me. I never felt that way before. I wanted to win for her. This gave me strength.  
"Ready,Blaze?" Jack asked, and she nodded

"Silver?" I nodded slowly

"Then let the fight begin!"

Round two started weird, even for me. I just stood there, waiting for her. She quickly used the opportunity to send an attack heading for me, and in the very last second, I pulled up a forcefield around me in a ball shape.

Dust flew everywhere as the strike hit the ground as it bounced off from my shield

"SILVER!" Jack's voice came from afar.

"STAY BACK!" I yelled, as I concentrated my energy to make my shield explode.

The shield really exploded around me, and send out a shockwave, putting out all the flames, and sent Blaze flying. I dashed to the place where she was going to land within a nanosecond. As soon as she reached the ground, I caught her from behind with my left arm, holding both her arms behind her back, and with my telekinetic powers I forced her hands stand in a way to be unable to attack me with her flames, and my other arm was clutched around her neck, with the palm of my hand facing her. I was ready to strike from my right hand, but held it back.

"I won!" I simply stated.

Neither of them could believe it. Blaze just blinked in my grip, and Jack's stood jaws dropped, with wide eyes.

"You... win..." Blaze mumbled. I let her go, and she turned to me "You WON, Silver! You actually won!" She cheered.

From this I blushed hardly, and felt my heart beat as fast as it could.

"YAY! I won" I said realizing what happened. 'I DID IT! I really did it... I can stay by her side.' I thought with joyful tears in my eyes. I quickly turned around, so she couldn't see my tears. I headed back to the starting position.

"Round 3?" She asked me

"Of course. Are you ready, because I am."

"Me too, she said and she was already in her fighting stance."

"Then let the fight begin" Jack shouted, while he ran away.

Blaze send fireballs against me once again, but I easily tossed them away. Then she made a flame tornado, but I quickly dodged. She kept on attacking for long minutes, but I dodged all of her attacks with ease. She couldn't even lay a finger on me. When I saw a small opening, I used my powers, and lifted the ground from underneath her feet, and pulled it out. Before she could land, I grabbed her, and pushed her to the ground, just like she did to me at today's first battle.

"No way!" She said in disbelief "I put everything into this battle, and I couldn't even touch you!" she said with wide eyes.

Jack just stood there, motionless. "Silver... I... never saw you... like this before..." He finally said after the sock gone.

Blaze looked at me still shocked. I stood up, and held out a hand for her. She just watched my hand for a minute, then she took it and I helped her up. She dusted herself off, and looked at me.

"How have you done this?" She asked

"Did what?" I asked confused

"Beat me, of course." she cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I just fought. Somehow... it was different..." I said, and I blushed, because I knew what made the difference. I wanted to win because of her.

"But what?" she asked, and I blushed even harder. I turned around, and started to walk back to the camp, so she couldn't see my blush.

"This is my secret." I told her. When the blush finally gone I turned my head around, and winked at her saying "If you want to know what, you have to beat me."

In the road back Jack came by my side, while Blaze was a few step behind us.

"Well, now you got her interest, Romeo!" he teased me his voice barely beyond a whisper, so Blaze couldn't hear it

"I told you, this is not like that." I answered with a crimson red face.

"OK, keep the look of the cool guy in front of the lady..." he teased, and winked at me

"Leave this subject alone already!" I shouted this time, and with that I got Blaze's attention

"What subject?" she asked

'That's it Silver, you did it...' I thought

* * *

I don't remember how I came out of this situation, but one thing is for sure... I was right about one thing back then. I shall never let her down... never ever...

"Hold on Blaze, wherever you are, I am coming" I said it out loud with a determined voice. I would do everything for her, no matter what it might be.

"CHAOS..." I started, and thought about the only ones who can help me. "...CONTROLL!"

I found myself in a city. I remember it well. It's just like I would have left yesterday.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

(imagine here the whole story of Sonic 06, what I still do not own...)


	6. Capter 6:Old friends, new allies

**NEW COMMENT: OK, as you see I reunited the 6th Chapter, so there will be no more confusion about this...**

**original comment:I had to separate this chapter from the next, as it would be too long, and I don't want my fellow readers to be overwhelmed. So here is Chapter 6. I hope you really enjoy my story.**

Chapter 6:Old friends, new allies

I know that I should not remember all of this, but I do.(**A/N:events of Sonic06**)I am somehow sure that Sonic and Shadow does the same way. The others? I don't really know

'I have to find them' I thought, and blasted out to the blue sky.

I made huge amount of mess with my powers in order to make sure Sonic will show up soon.  
Just out of nothing, a blue hedgehog is standing in front of me. 'well, it worked like a charm.'

"Yo...Silver?... I mean... you silver colored hedgehog." He tried to hide his knowledge

"Sorry for the mess, but I had to get your attention, Sonic." I stated, and held up both of my hands to ensure him I mean no harm. 'Maybe he needs some extra reassurance... Last time I wanted to kill him after all.' I thought "I remember it as well... do not worry."  
"Prove it!" He ordered.  
'Maybe if I do what he says just this once... It can not hurt.'

"Mephiles, Iblis, I wanted to kill you, and...Blaze." I said with sadness at Blaze's name, but to reassure him even further... "Princess Elise kissing you back from death..." I added grinning this time

"Okay, Okay... You do not have to tell it out loud for everyone to hear. Man... How can we still remember it?"

"I think it is because we faced Solaris himself." I finally found the answer myself.

"That means that Sha-"Sonic started, but got interrupted by a certain Black hedgehog with red stripes in his head.

"Exactly" Shadow stepped out of nothing...  
"OK! Now that we're all here, let's start the business. I need your help" I stated

"How can we help ya out?" Sonic asked

"I want to find Blaze, wherever she went."

"Why is she so important to you?" Sonic asked with a puzzled face

"This is my own business"

"Because he loves her, right Silver?" Amy's voice came from behind us.

"AMY?" Sonic asked in shock and he is already prepared to run

"WAIT!" she said quickly, and sonic stopped "Shadow said us these things,and however first they were more like tales, but I slowly got everything back. Now I remember it as well!"

Sonic and I just stood there motionless.

"And we do remember all of it too"Knuckles said, and the whole gang just came into view from their hiding spots

"Since how long are you spying on me exactly?" Sonic asked

"Since we heard that a silver colored hedgehog is ruining the town, and I arranged this small meeting ceremony..." Shadow admitted in his "I am superior" tone.

"Just admit it, Silver. Everyone know how you feel about her!" Tails said with a grin

"OK, OK! I love Blaze. Is it good enough to you?"

They all grinned, and looked at me with that usual we know something you are not eyes.

"All right, what are you hiding from me?" I asked

"Nothing" they told in unison as sheepishly as they could, but I shall not buy it.

"Out with it. I know you are lying..." I kinda ordered them

"Sorry. We want to tell you, but we are in no position to do so... at least, not yet. You have to be patient and wait for it..."  
Sonic then finally told something useful, and true. "Yo, are we going for Blaze, or not?"

"Of course we are!" I said, and looked at the band. "Aren't we?"

"Of course we will help you, idiot!" Shadow replied in a harsh tone.

"In fact, we anticipated that you will eventually come, and got prepared." Tails stated

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, and sonic was kinda shocked.

'What are these guys up to now? I simply can not get bored if I am with them.'

"We went on a search for the emeralds, and with my lead we found six" Knuckles said proudly "but sadly we have no idea where the seventh is..." his pride dropped from the hight of a mountain into the deepest pit of the world

"That is no problem" I stated, and they all stared at me.

"But... We will need all of the emeralds." Tails said thinking of how could it be.

"What do you think, how did I ended up here?" I asked with irony, and proudly pulled out the seventh emerald from the box I got from Tropos.

"DUDE!" Sonic said amazed

"I am an idiot" Tails said bowing down his head in embarrassment "I should have know..."

"My,My, Everyone can make mistakes foxie..." Rouge said hugging the young fox, who became crimson red.  
"Rouge, this is embarrassing! Let me go." With that Rouge let him go  
"Someone is so shy. Aren't we, foxie?" She asked winking at him in the meantime

"But we will only start tomorrow." Shadow stated

"Why not now?" I asked

"two reasons: 1)We need to get ready with some stuff because we didn't knew the exact time of your arrival , and 2)With the guys, we all agreed on throwing a party if you ever come back, and ask you about everything. If you think back, we didn't really had time to talk last time."

"Which one is the more important here?" I asked jokingly

"Now that I finally know it too, I would say number two if you ask me" Sonic replied

We all shared a laugh, and we started walking trough the beautiful city of Soleana. The sun was shining, and there were no clouds in the fairy blue sky. The crowd was a bit frightening at first, but I quickly got used to it.  
They shown me the city, giving me advices of where to buy what and so on...

"But why are you showing me all this?" I asked, but I think know the answer

"I think I can speak in all of our names, when I say,if all of this is over, we want you to stay here with us, in this timeline." Tails said

"WOW! Thanks guys. I highly appreciate it, but I have friends back home, and someone who is kinda like a brother to me."

"So the life where Iblis never existed is cool..." Sonic said, wondering what it could be like.

"He existed. It is hard to explain, but we just created an alternative future with a parallel universe, but I belong to my own."

"So you still have to rebuild Crisis City?" Tails asked

"Yes."

"Then, why don't you and your Brother like friend just come here both?"Sonic asked

"You know, he is important there, because he is the best gardener, and I am the future leader of the colony."

"Really?" Amy asked in disbelief, and all of them just stared at me.

"Yeah... But I will explain it all later."

We continued our trip throughout the city. We reached a large house and Sonic simply walked in. It was larger than those I've seen in here. I just watched as Sonic walked to the door of the white house, what had 2 separate wings and 2 stories. It is surely belong to a rich person. This is the best part of the city, where all the rich people lives in.

"Where are you going?" I asked confused

"Home!" he answered, and the others followed him

"WHAT? YOU LIVE HERE?"

"We all live here" Shadow informed me "We put all of our rings together to buy this place, but totally worth it."

My shock has lessened by this statement, but I was still amazed. We went into the house, and it was beautiful from the inside too. 2 Large stairs at the sides of the hall led to the second floors, which were separated.

"We have extra bedrooms, do not worry." Tails said in excited tone

"But do not dare to go up on the left stairs without permission," Amy stated "because they lead to the girls' bedrooms!"

"And what if I want to speak with I dunno...you for example, but-"

"That's a completely different story. By the way-" And she yelled: "GIRLS,GUYS GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE AND WELCOME OUR FRIEND!" she called out "It's time for you to meet the rest of the gang." she said to me again

Then a lot of creatures came down from the stairs, and from the doors of the hall.

"He is Silver, the one we spoke about to you." Shadow introduced me.

"You talked about me?" I asked in complete shock

"Everyone knew everything behind my back?" Sonic yelled half angry, half embarrassed

"Kinda..." they all said in unison, and I couldn't help but laugh

"Hey! That's not nice." Sonic whined

"Sorry, but it was simply funny, because you always run to see everything, and you don't know what's happening where you just came from..."

Sonic opened his mouth to protest, but when he realized that I was right, he shut it quickly. "Well, I guess you are right..." he admitted.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Vector." A gator said "And they are my friends and colleges at the same time, He is Charmy, " he pointed at a young bee "and Espio." he pointed at a purple Chameleon "and we are the Chaotix team."

"Nice to meet you guys," I said and we all shook hands "Hello ! " came a young rabbit, with an adult one by her side slightly behind her, and a Chao floating next to her shoulders "My name is Cream, and this is my friend, Cheese." She said introducing herself and the Chao  
"Chao!" the Chao said happily

"And I am Vanilla, Cream's mother" The adult rabbit introduced herself. "I do not live here, I just visited my daughter."

"You let her come here alone at this young age?" I asked confused

"It is not easy for me, but I know she is in the best hands. I would trust my life to these guys. I know that Cream will be just fine with them." She said, and I could see that she respected Sonic and his friends, and trusted them without any doubt.

"I am Shade" a terracotta echidna said "Last of the Nechturn clan"

"Nice to meet you, Shade" I said smiling

"I am Big" A huge purple cat said with a frog sitting on his shoulders "and this is my friend, Froggie"

"Nice to meet you." We shook hands

An another echidna came to me with a large watery creature behind her

"Well, it is 99.9% that you do not see or hear us, but I am Tikal, and this is Chaos"

"Why wouldn't I see you two?" I asked, and I tilted my head in confusion

"You can see them too?" Sonic asked in disbelief

"Well, we are spirits." the echidna called Tikal said

"Ghosts?" I asked confused

"Do not worry, they are the nice spirits, not ghosts... well unless you make chaos angry."

"Good to know." I said, and noted this information for myself

After the introductions were done,they showed me around the house

At the first floor of the left wing, there was the kitchen, the dining room, and the living room. It is a garden opening from the Living room. At the right wing there were a large Library(with yet half empty said they are still have some books to get.),a gym and a "party" room with a stage in it for the performer.

"Wow!This place is huge!" I gasped

"We will hold your party here." Tails informed me

"Cool." was the only thing I could say

"We arrived at the final stop." Sonic said in the hallway led to the boys' bedrooms

"There are a lot of doors here..." I gasped

"Yeah... I know" and with that he tossed me a plate with the Silver word graved into it "Find yourself a room without a nameplate, and consider it yours."

"Wow, guys. You are too kind. How can I ever repay this to you?" I was completely touched by their kindness

"Nah, you're welcome." Sonic simply said

"No really, I already owe you for the Iblis thing."

"Well, it was for our own good too. It is not a pleasant thing to die."

"All right, all right. But I want to repay you somehow."

"OK, that's enough! Silver, just shut up and take a room, before I kick you into one of them myself" Shadow said with an annoyed face, and added "It is not pleasant to be kicked by the ultimate life form!"

"Sorry Silver, but mr. _Ultimate life form_ shall never change. Right, Shad?" Sonic teased him

I walked into a door on the left, and opened it. There was a bed, a cupboard and a Closet in it. The sight was a beautiful garden, all in green. No balcony, but not like I'd need one.

"And where are the bathrooms?" I asked. "You know, there isn't any operational pipelines in Crisis City yet, and I could really take a shower..."

"At the end of the hallway. The left door is for the toilets, and the right one for the Showers"

"Thanks a lot guys." I said and placed my nameplate on the door. With putting my few things I got from Crisis City into my room. I got a towel from Tails, and I headed to the showers right away. Under the water I finally had time to think.

'Where should I start to look for Blaze? I doesn't even know where she is. And even if I find her...will she remember anything? And what if she doesn't even remember me? I can not go to her like this: "I don't know if you even know me, but I love you with all my heart." I have to carefully think this trough... Maybe I could start with... what am I thinking at? I can not know how will she react, especially if she is a different Blaze. I find her, and I will go with the flow.' I finally decided.

I got out from the shower, and I dried myself.  
After I got dressed I went back to my room.

"Well,well. You looks a lot cuter if you are clean" Rouge said winking.

"Thanks a lot, but what are you doing in the boy hallway?"

"She came to me" Shadow stepped out of his room.

"What, you two are-" I thought that they are dating, but I proven wrong

"He will help me with the food"Rouge interrupted luckily

"You can cook?" I asked Shadow wide eyed

"If you tell this to anyone, I will make sure that you will have a painful death."

"You don't have to act like this,Shadow. You can be nice sometimes" Rouge told him

"Maybe, but I don't want the whole world to know it."

"But Shadow..."

They started a conversation by themselves, what shortly turned into an argument.

"You know, you two are arguing like a married couple now"

To that they both blushed hard.

"What do you mean by that?" Shadow asked angered,

"I mean, that it is clean, even for me who just came, that you two are in love with each other..."

They looked at each other, then at me, then at each other again.

"Is this true that you?" Rouge asked blushing.

"Well... maybe...Maybe not. Why? Do you-?" Shadow doesn't had to finish.

"Well, maybe" Rouge said winking at him.

"Well, what do we have here?" Sonic asked from behind us with Amy at his side.

"Looks like love always finds it's way" Amy added "Don't you want to confess Sonic?" She said to him, and he just cocked an eyebrow, and rolled his eyes.

"Um.. Gotta go!" He said and in the next second he was nowhere

"I can't believe this hedgehog" Amy said angrily "SONIC! COME BACK HERE. IF I HAVE TO FIND YOU-" she shotued "3...2...1..." And sonic appeared with a chili dog in his hand.

"Seesh, I can't go make a chili dog without you?"

"If you should told about it instead of just running away, it wouldn't be trouble..."

We just laughed at the two hedgehogs.

"Well,Silver?"Shadow asked

"Well, what?"

"What is your plan of confession to Blaze?"

"I don't have a specific one..." I said honestly "You see, I doesn't even know if she will even remember me, so I will see how will she react, and if I see fit I will tell her. You know... just go with the flow."

"Nice plan. When did you became this wise?" Sonic said without any kind of tease in his voice

"Well, you will understand everything, when I will tell you my story."

"OK, then go down to the party room,and we will meet you there."

"I will call the girls, if you have nothing more to say, Shaddy" Rouge teased him in a seductive tone

"Just one thing... Don't call me Shaddy, or this will be the world's shortest relationship"

"OK, OK. Bye sweetie" She said, and flew trough the air to the girls' hallway

"Congratulations Shad." Sonic said "I thought you shall never get a girlfriend in this life."

"Thanks... HEY!What did you just said, faker?" And the argument was on... Amy tried to calm them down, and she was succeeded with only one hung of her hammer.

I did as they told, and slowly the whole team appeared in the room.

I stood opposite of their seats, on top of the stage.

"What will happen now? I wanna know" Charmy said impatiently.

"Isn't he a bit hyperactive?" I asked

"He is. You will get used to it " Vector replied.

"OK, everyone is here" Knuckles stated

"Well then, it's time for me to tell my story... I born in a world devastated by flames..." I started to tell my story.

Original comments:

**That's it for now. I hope you liked it so far. if you want comment, R&amp;R or anything, please do it...  
you don't have to if you don't want to of course... I shall not force you**

**Chapter 6 is finally finished. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7: We meet again

**An another extra long chapter for the fans of reading...  
And the story goes on...**

Chapter 7: We meet again

I told them everything. How my mother died, how I met Jack, the life in the refugee camps, Tropos, how Blaze came, our fights... Well, everything.

I spent hours telling my story, and I tried to do it as good as I was able to.  
Luckily, I never saw anyone being annoyed by me, instead they all stared at me, in dead quiet, listening, and they were actually enjoying my story. Slowly, but steadily I reached the part when I came to their world. I told them the small details I thought they didn't knew, like how Mephilis lied to me.

I was completely shocked when it turned out that they spied on us the whole time, thanks to Mephiles.  
When I reached the part where Blaze "sacrificed herself" to get rid of Iblis, I couldn't help, but let out a single tear. I wanted to hold it in, but I was unable to do so.

Then the 5 months without her...  
When I finished they just sat there in silence.  
Minutes has passed with neither of us made any noise, or move. That was actually an embarrassing silence. I wanted to break it, but Shadow was a second faster than me.  
"And I thought my past was bad..." He said, surprising everyone in the room "I am so sorry."  
"You have nothing to say sorry for." I replied  
"I had never thought that you would have been trained to be a leader." Knuckles said  
"Well, I acted really hot headed back then. I don't blame you."  
"So... It was in fact love for first sight?" Amy asked  
"Well... It kinda was. I just didn't admitted, and denied it even from myself, telling it was something else."  
"Thanks for sharing all of this with us." Sonic thanked me  
"It takes nothing. Thank you for listening to me the whole time."  
"One thing is for sure. You really are a good Story teller, mr. Silver" Cream said  
"Just call me Silver."  
"She is always like this." Sonic informed me "She calls me mr. Sonic too..."  
"All right, if you want to, you can call me mr. Silver, if that is your wish."  
"Thank you, mr. Silver !" She said happily.  
"You are a good boy, just like all them." Vanilla said "I hope you will find your way to her heart."  
"Thank you." I thanked, and she nodded  
"Now then, with all of this done, let's start your welcoming party!" Sonic said, and he went to the radio, and turned it on. The music filled the air, and the fast food came into view, while Rouge and Shadow went out. Well, shadow practically sneaked out of the room, to bake and cook some real food. I have to say, it was delicious. The pancake simply melted in my mouth. The Launch was the best one I ever tasted. The soup was simply delicious, and the Chili dogs were fantastic. Now I finally start to understand Sonic's affection for them.  
In the meantime we played various games, and watched a few movies.  
We held the party until 10:17pm, when we decided that it is late, and we should go to bed.  
I went to my new room, and got to my bed. I laid there, and I felt it too hard to stay awake, so I decided that I shall not fight it. I let the sweet dreams to take me with them.

* * *

**Silver's dreams**

I am sitting on the ground with a lake in front of me. I looked at the lake, and I saw my reflection on the calm water. Just when I wanted to stand up, Blaze's face appeared next to mine. I turned around, and saw her.

"Silver?"

"Blaze!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I just got here somehow. Where are we?"

"In my dreams."

"I... I thought I am dreaming..."

"Maybe we both do." Blaze suggested

"You are probably right."

Then I heard a sound beeping voice

"My alarm clock!" I got scared "Blaze, if you really real, you have to know that I-"

There was no more time. I woke up

* * *

"NO!" I yelled as I woke up  
'maybe I just messed up my only chance to tell her...'  
I heard knocks on the door  
"Hey, Silver!" Sonic's voice came from the door "Can we talk?"  
"Come in"  
He and Shadow came in to the room. They stopped next to me. Until they talked to me, I started to made my bed.  
"Now, we are going to help you find Blaze, but we can not guarantee that we will succeed..." Shadow said  
"I know we will find her. I just feel it." I said  
"All right, but in case we do not, please promise me, that you shall not beat your life up" Sonic asked me kindly  
"Ah... All right, I promise."  
"Thank you Silver. Now it's time for us to go."  
We went out to the garden, and the three of us formed a small circle around Knuckles.  
"Please great emeralds of chaos, heed my call!" Knuckles led the ceremony "Grant the wish of our dear friend, and send these three hedgehogs to the world where his love is. Let them see each other once again!" He said, and the emeralds started to glow brighter, and Knuckles quickly ran out of the circle.  
The light became brighter and brighter until it was too much for our eyes. I closed my eyes, and tried to cover it with my hands. Then the light disappeared, and I opened my eyes in a place I never saw before. It was a small clearing in an unknown forest.

"Where are we?" Sonic asked  
"I think it worked" I said  
"Looks like it really did" Shadow agreed  
"I say we split up, so that we can cover more ground." Sonic said "Meet here in 3 hours, as we don't know how time is passing in this universe."  
"Right!" Shadow and I said in unison, and we spread out.  
I ran to the north, and not too soon, I saw a place too familiar to be a coincidence.  
This was the small lake from my dream. I saw a lilac colored creature in the coast.  
Her figure was too familiar to miss it. I was sure that I found Blaze. She stood with her back to me, so I took my chance. I quietly walked towards her. I was right behind her, when she heard me, so she quickly spun around to face me.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She was frightened  
I felt my heart breaking, when she asked who I am. 'So she does not remember me... We shall never be together- wait... Amy said first she didn't remembered a thing, but when shadow told her... That's it!'  
"Do not worry. I mean no harm to you." I calmed her "My name is Silver. Silver the hedgehog"  
"Silver? This name... like I've heard it before." She said, and my heart started to beat faster.  
'She remembers! Maybe a little more reminding her of the past will get the job done.'  
"Remember, Blaze! Remember me! Remember our friendship, our fight against Iblis and Mephiles, our trainings, our time spent with each other!" I tried to make her remember so hard, that I didn't even noticed when that I grabbed her hand  
"I... I remember! SILVER! How could I forget all of this?" she asked and hugged me.  
My heart pounded real fast and loud, as I embraced her.  
"Blaze, I found you!"  
"You surely did." She said, and I felt my tears dropping.  
"You are crying!" She pulled away "What's wrong?"  
"What I said, when you sealed Iblis." I started "I wanted to tell you something else."  
"What did you wanted to tell me?" She asked, and tilted her head to the left  
"I wanted to tell, that... I-I... I love you, Blaze." I confessed my feelings. She just stood there motionless, with wide eyes.  
"I always loved you." I continued. "Ever since I saw you in the ruins of Crisis City. You are the most beautiful, kind, and humble girl I've ever seen. And it's OK, if you don't feel the same way, I just wanted you- no... I had to tell you, to let you know how I really fee-"I said, but she silenced me in a way I would have never imagined her to do so.  
She pressed her soft lips against mine. I just stood there motionless and shocked.  
'She kissed me? She kissed me!' I thought, and returned the kiss. Our kiss was gentle first, but became more and more passionate as time passed.

"Princess Blaze, we found intruders in- What the?" a voice came from behind her "What is going on here?" She quickly pulled away, and turned around  
"Jonathan!" she said embarrassed to a yellow furred cat "I..."  
"Princess?" I asked confused  
"In this world I am a princess." she informed me quietly.  
"This world? What are you talking about, and who is this... _boy_?" he said with disgust at the word boy  
"This _boy _has a name! He is called Silver, and I love him"  
"Maybe these two are his companions, and came to kill you!" He said, and about 25 guards brought forward two uncontentious hedgehogs, and drooped them on the ground  
"Sonic, Shadow!" I yelled out their names, no response "What did you done with them?"  
"So you admit that these are your friends! GUARDS!"  
"Stop right there!" Blaze yelled at them "These are my friends! Next time ask me before you do something... _unwise_!" she yelled, and I found no words.

"But princess-"  
"No buts! One more mistake like this, and..." she doesn't had to finish  
"I am sorry, Princess"  
"Thanks Blaze"  
"You're welcome, but how did you all got here?"  
"How many time has passed here after we defeated Iblis?" I asked without answering her question.  
"About 5 months"  
"Just like in our world... Then the two worlds have the same elapse of time, what means we shall not spend years here. What a luck!" I thought aloud.  
"But how did you got here?" She asked again, and inpatiently this time  
I quickly told her all what happened since we defeated Iblis. Sonic and Shadow was still passed out.  
"So... You only did this much risk to find me?" She asked blushing  
"Well.. um... yeah."  
"You're so sweet!" she said, and kissed me again  
"I am sorry to interrupt, but he is not worthy!" Jonathan interrupted  
"If anyone, he is!" She said "As you heard, he is the next leader of his people, what I saw with my own eyes, so he is a Prince of some sort, so he is worthy."  
"He is certainly not." Jonathan disagreed  
"What is this worthy or not talking all about?" I asked confused  
"You know, I am a Princess here, so I have to marry someone who is a prince, or born in this land, with a high rank."  
"MARRIGE?" I asked a bit frightened from the thought "Isn't this a bit fast?"  
"No, Silver. I can not even date anyone. If someone is not a worthy suitor, I can not even have feelings for him... And the worst part is, they want me to marry a prince from a nearby kingdom who I didn't even met. Being a Princess sucks..." She said  
"Then leave!" Sonic said finally waking up with Shadow  
"You want to kidnap the Princess?" Jonathan asked angrily  
"They are not. I am going with them _willingly_. My sister can have the throne."  
"Blaze, you just come with me like this?"  
"Of course, silly. In case if you wouldn't figured it out, I love you too. And my parents never shown me that much kindness as you did, so it is a clear choice for me."  
"Blaze." I said, and kissed her  
"Well, it worked out good." Sonic said grinning  
"But, Princess! Guards, kill the intruders!" Jonathan ordered, and about 45 further guards appeared from behind the trees, and they all started to march on us  
"Go before they execute us." Shadow suggested  
I quickly grabbed 10 guards with my powers, and sent them flying.  
Sonic and Shadow made some fancy move in unison, and sent the 15 closest guards into the ground. Blaze pulled up a firewall around us, so no more guards can interrupt us anymore.  
We stood in a circle, and used the power of the emeralds, and we all thought to Sonic's house as we agreed back home.  
"Blaze, Think about this place" I said handing her a photo of the garden of Sonic's house.  
"OK guys, 3...2...1..." Sonic counted back  
"CHAOS CONTROLL!" we all shouted in union


	8. Chapter 8: The say goodbye

Chapter 8:The say goodbye

"We opened our eyes, and found ourselves at Sonic's garden, with Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Tails and all the others standing around us."  
"Wow... It went faster than we thought..." Sonic said.  
"But... In this universe it was just 50 minutes" Tails said "How much it was for you?"  
"The same in ours too." I replied "looks like these dimensions are in sync."  
"Wow, you really didn't fooled around" Tails gasped  
"Well, me and mr. Ultimate life form was passed out for the half of it..."  
"What?" Amy gasped  
"Hey, the guards ambushed us!" Shadow tried to get out with his ego untouched  
We told our story, and the others gasped in the heard things.  
"Well, it's about time you two are together" Knuckles said chuckling.  
"But what happened to you while you were there?" I asked Blaze.  
"Well it is a long story, but nothing interesting to tell. My first memory is..." 

Blaze's Story 

...I'm playing in the garden of my father's palace. I was only 5 years old. I just wanted to play, just like a child should, but I was approached by Jonathan, that a princess shouldn't be so childish, and I had to stop. As I grown it only became worse. I was so bored. And one day, when I was in my room, and the candle burned down, I finally started to imagine. I imagined, that the candle is still burning,like it would be fire, and as my powers were still in me, I unwillingly caused a fire, what was awesome, however it burned down my cupboard. I finally found something to play with, without anyone knowing it. As I reached 8, I could control my flames. Those flames were my only friends. I wasn't allowed to be with other child. It was a boring life.

Always do this, don't do that, it isn't allowed for a princess to... , a princess should be blah blah blah...

They planned my every footstep, watched my every move, and even planned that who should I marry.

I had enough. I wanted to get away so badly, that I planned every part of my escape. I was about to do it, when one night, I had a dream. This dream was about you, and this world. These dreams gave me strength. When I was bored, or just had the time I daydreamed about it. I doesn't even knew they were actually memories.

As I grew up, and reached the 14, I started to forget these dreams. I started to forget my real life. And when I was about to accept, that I will be a princess, you showed up, and brought me back to life. I am so lucky, that you did Silver...

We all looked at Blaze. 'She was lonely. She was all alone in a world of sadness.' I thought

"I wish I could be there with you." I said

"I just said, that it was horrible. Why would you?"

"Because you wouldn't be alone. I would go trough any torment, all the pain, just to see you happy."

"Oh Silver!" She said, and she kissed me again. I kissed her back, and the time stopped all around us. I wrapped my hands around her waist, and she placed hers around my neck. For me it was an eternity before she pulled away. I looked into her beautiful golden eyes, and lost in them. I was the happiest creature in the whole world.

"Silver! SIIILVEER!" Sonic's voice snapped me out of my daze.

"What?"

"I asked, do you want to show Blaze the place?" he repeated his question

"Yeah, of course." I said.

"Well, I think we never met before." came Vector to us "My name is Vector" He said, greeting Blaze.

After the introductions were done, I guided Blaze trough the whole house, showing her everything

"So, that would be it." I finished the tour.

"This place is huge." she said

"Yeah, I was just like this when I saw it yesterday."

"No wonder why..."

"Hey you two!" Amy said turning in from the corner of the living room.

"Hey Amy, what's up?" I asked her

"Well, Sonic sent me to give Blaze this." She gave blaze a nameplate with her name on it.

"What is this?"

"A nameplate. Pick a room in the girl section." She stated

"But..."

"Do not even try to say no, it's worthless" I informed her "I know, I tried"

"But now he also has his own room." said Amy, winking at us both

"Well... I'm... I mean" Blaze muttered

"No need." Amy said, and she turned back and left the room.

"Well, welcome to the big house." I said grinning

"I doesn't want to be in a room all alone. I am tired of it, Can't I move in with you?" She asked, but as soon as she realized what she said, she became crimson like I'd be any different. Most possibly I have been as red as knuckles normally "I mean in different beds, and-"

"It's fine by me, you don't have to worry" I said placing a hand in her arm to comfort her, but added "But you have to ask Sonic, Tails, and the others about it, as this is their house, and their rules... In fact, for the boys it's forbidden to go to the girls' floor without permission, or urgent need."

"I heard what you are talked about..." said Sonic from behind me "...and it's fine by me"

"You were eavesdropping?" Blaze asked with an angry face. If I learned anything in my life, it is that: DO NOT ANGER BLAZE, NO MATTER WHAT!

"We all did..." came Knuckles' voice from behind the corner Amy went trough, and soon we saw both of them, Rouge, and Cream coming out from behind the wall.

From the door Tails, Shadow, and a few others came in. Espio just got appeared in the crouch, staring at us.

"YOU ALL-!" Blaze was now burning in rage.

"Blaze, listen to me! Calm down. Take a deep breath, and cool down."

"Why are you doing this?" Sonic asked puzzled

"Well, last time blaze became this angry, she blown up a skyscraper back in Crisis City."

They all stared, and started to apologise in panic.

"It's OK now. Thanks Silver." She said finally calm again.

"Well, about sharing rooms, we might make an exception for you two." Sonic stated

"Thank you." Blaze said, then she looked around... "Don't you have better things to do, than eavesdropping?"

For this, they all got out of the room as fast as their legs could carry them. Now only Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Amy stayed besides us

"Look, I know that you are in love and all, but this is home for all of us." Shadow started a lecture "You can stay, and be in one room, and you do whatever you want there, but please in the common parts, do NOT make it out. If you can keep it in your mind, it is OK. If not..." he don't have to finish.

"I understand" Blaze stated

"Me too, and as I said, we shall not stay for long. We will come and visit you often, but as I already said, I am needed back in the Colony."

"Then this is the say goodbye?" Tails asked

"Yes, this is." Blaze said, then we slowly walked out.

"See ya soon!" Sonic said.

"Say our goodbyes, and thanks to the others!"

"Will do!"

With this, we went out to the garden, and used Chaos Control with my silver Chaos Emerald, to get back to our time.

**One extra long chapter remains. This will be the longest one. Hope ya enjoy it so far.**


	9. Chapter 9: Return of an old enemy

**I just finished this last chapter today, so i don't know if I made huge mistakes... Well, i hope not.**  
**As always, i hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.**

Chapter 9: Return of an old enemy.

"Home sweet home." I said looking up to the blue sky.  
"WOW. This City has changed a lot."

"I know." I wanted to talk about it, but in that moment I heard something

"Do you hear this?" She asked me

"Yeah." I replied, and we just stood there listening to the birds singing in the distance

We walked silently to the colony's door. But when we entered...

"What happened?" I gasped. The whole colony was in ruins. I could do nothing, just stare at the ruins of our home. We walked silently, believing what destroyed this place was still lurking here somewhere. We entered my house, and went to my room.

"This is where you live?" blaze asked whispering

"Yeah, but this place wasn't destroyed when I left." I whispered

Then we heard footsteps from the outside. We quickly, but silently rushed out from the house, and got into fighting stance, but we soon relaxed as we saw the source of the footsteps

"Tropos!" I greeted the old fox. He turned to us, and I saw tears in his eyes.

"Silver? You're alive!" he said crying, and he hugged me. "And you brought Blaze back, as you promised!" He added and hugged Blaze too

"Nice to see you again Tropos" Blaze said hugging the old fox back.

"Why is this place ruined, Tropos?" I said in a still shocked tone

"Christal creatures appeared as soon as you left. We tried to fight them, but we were unable to stop them. If it wouldn't be that hedgehog we would surely be-"

"Hedgehog?" I asked as there were no hedgehog in the Colony when I left

"Yes. He appeared after the creatures attacked, and protected us while we could run away." he said as he sunk deeply into his memories

"And where are the others now?"

"Well, these creatures could get trough the stone, so we decided, that we will move to a more defend-able area. Our savior wanted us to go to a place far, but I didn't agreed until you return. Since then I come out here every single day looking four you."

"Every day? How many time has passed since I left?"

"A month"

"What? It was two days for me."

"That is probably my fault. It was hard for me to get the time coordinates accurate. I'm sorry Silver" Blaze said with sadness

"It's OK, Blaze. We shall not blame you" I said, and put a comforting hand onto her shoulder

"In fact..." Tropos began "The people in the colony felt, that you let them down. They felt that you abandoned them. And that hedgehog even made it worse."

"What?" I was shocked "and how?"

"He said that what kind of defender leaves those who he should protect, and that you just left them behind, and that maybe you will never return." he explained

"How could I just..." I can't even think about leaving them behind "Maybe I should do that."

"Silver!" Blaze interrupted, but I didn't listen to her

"Our friends back in time offered us to stay there with them, you know... And if they don't want me as their protector and believe these nonsense... I thought that they really liked me... And not just because I could fight." I said and I started to cry

"Don't cry, Silver, and besides, a few of them are still waiting for you. Do not let them down,"

"Yes, Silver. What does it matter if they don't-" She began, but realized that what it would mean. "The important, is that there are some of them who really like you, and that we love each other." She said kissing me

"Well, looks like Silver got his heart's deepest desire..." Tropos said chuckling

"He knew?"

"I had to told it to someone, why I leave"

"True."

"I'm glad you didn't saw him when you were gone" Tropos said, and he slowly walked to the entrance of our colony. We followed him "He was completely heartbroken. He didn't ate, he didn't slept. Only his memories about you kept him running."

"Well... I... I'm..." I muttered and she just giggled

"You're so naïve." she said

"No he isn't" Tropos said

"What do you mean?"

"In this 6 months he really grew up. If it wouldn't be thoose creatures, or the people wouldn't have feel like they do, I would give him the leadership right away." He said honestly

We walked for hours chatting, and telling our story before we reached the new colony. We learned that the Christal creatures are black and blue in color with red eyes. They brought people away who they managed to capture, and that they only attack during the nigh, or when it's dark. 'Maybe they are weakener in the light' I thought. The colony was surrounded by sea. It his like a small island next to the shore, and just a small stone bridge connected it to the land.

"Here we are." Tropos said, and he stepped on the bridge

We reached the end, and the guard stopped us he was a white Lion who I knew a long ago. "So the one who abandoned us now seeks our protection eh?" he said with hatred in his eyes.

"Shut up Fang!" Tropos yelled at him. "He came back, just as he promised." he added

"Yeah... Of course" Fang said in a sarcastic voice, then he laid his eye on Blaze

"Oh, so that's why you were gone, to bring back the fires?" he said with beaming hatred towards us

"You will step aside, or I will throw you to the moat myself!" Tropos warned him

"And how do you plan it old fool?"

"With my help of course" I stepped next to Tropos

"And mine" Blaze stepped forward. Fang tried to stay calm, and keep the image, but we all saw that he was scared.

"But if anything goes wrong, I will throw you out myself" he warned us

We entered the village, (as it's more like a village than a colony) and all the eyes were immediately laid on the three of us.

"I told you he will get back!" Tropos said, and they just stared in disbelief, hatred, and confused.

One of them ran away to the direction of the town center. Not from fear, but to tell the others

"Well, well. Look who's back." A yellow cat said in a sarcastic voice "The on who abandoned us."

"Silver!" I heard a familiar voice. One of the younger children ran towards me. She was a green wolf. Back then, I used to tell tales, and stories to the child before they went to sleep(they were in the safest house of the old colony so they were safe.),or just sometimes during daytime if it rained, and there were nothing for them to do, and they were bored. A few of them really liked me, especially Emily.

"Emily, you've grown!" I greeted the 6 years old girl.

"And you brought Blaze back too!" she screamed, as she finally reached us, and hugged both me, and Blaze.

"Will you tell us the story of what you done while you were away?" She asked excitedly

"Of course I will!" I said smiling at her.

"Well, well. Look who's back" A familiar voice got to my ear. I don't have to look up to know who he is.

"Jack!" I greeted my friend

"Silver, old friend! How have you been?" He asked.

"Well, I just promised Emily that I will tell my story for the younger ones. You can join if you want to."

"I would never let it out." He said smiling

"I will go too"Tropos interrupted "but first, the whole village have to know you're back"

"They know." Jack said "a runner Is spreading the word already. That's how I got the info"

"I will tell the other child, that you are back Silver!" Emily said

"Tell them to meet me at the... Where can I tell them the story?" I asked Tropos

"We have a library here, so that is the perfect place."

"OK, then in the library in 15 minutes"

"You are going to tell it already?" She gasped

"Well, I sadly left out a few times, so I will tell you right away." I said smiling

"Yeah. You missed a lot" a sarcastic voice came from the crowd, which was quite large now.

We all went to the library(all who believed me, that I didn't abandoned them) and I started to tell them the kids always asked me questions like:"How did sonic and Shadow remembered too" or "Now are you two going to marry"which one to tell the truth, really caught both me and Blaze off guard. I just finished telling them the story, when the door of the library just slammed open, and a familiar, yet unexpected face looked at me

"You, came to listen Silver's story too?" A lil boy asked the creature

"No." the creature answered

"He is the one who saved us" Tropos said.

"YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW CAN YOU STILL BE ALIVE?" I yelled at the hedgehog. The hedgehog I shall never forget. His black fur is as dark as I remembered, his evil green eyes looking trough me. The gray strikes in his head are dangerously sining in the light, and he had no mouth. I shall never forget this creature and nor shall Blaze, as she got into her fighting stance too. I don't know how did this creature survived, but I shall never forget his name:

"MEPHILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!" I shouted with hatred.

The young child got scared of me, and the adults quickly got in front of them to protect the younglings.

"Do not worry, I remember you as well. You really thought, that I shall not have a plan B?"

"I hoped that you died." I said as pure anger, rage and fear goes trough my every thought.

"What are you talking about silver?" Tropos asked confused

"He isn't saved you. He created a trap for me, and you were the bait." I said without taking my eyes off of the object of my hatred.

"What?" Tropos gasped "Is it true?"

"No. this isn't just a trap for Silver. This is so much more. I turned the ones he cared about against him. I just made some safe place for me, as he can not fight in the town, as the people would get hurt. And now, get out of here, before I order my servants to kill the locals."

"Your servants? What servants?" Tropos and the adults were all confused, the childrens were scared, and Blaze and me got exploded from the rage.

"The Christal creatures... Or should I call them Christaline?"

"Very clever Silver. You learned a lot since our last encounter, however you still not strong enough to defeat me."

"You sent those creatures?" An adult asked Mephiles

"He is one of them." I answered "This isn't the real himself. Show them your true, christaline form."

"I have no intention to... I want to keep up the look in front of thoose who belive **me**, instead of **you**!" He said in an evil tone

"And those who believe **me**?" I asked

"Look how kind I am, I let em choose. 1)You will leave the village, and cut all connection to them. You can not tell anyone what happened here. If anyone does, then number 2) will be the chase."

"Which is?" a man asked from the group

"Our, and the village's death right?"

"Exactly"

"Then we choose number one." I said

"But if you come even near the city ever again, I will kill every single soul in this damn place."

"Just tell me, what are you planning to do?"

"Do I look like I was born yesterday? I shall not tell you my little secrets."

"Fine."

I said, and with the people of the library we started to walk out of the village. Some people tried to get their child back, but Tropos simply said "We will get them to somewhere safe."

He couldn't tell more, as Mephiles came with us to the village's entrance. We walked down the bridge, then out to a forest. Where we started to create a new home to ourselves. But I shall never forget the words Mephiles said in the city gates...

* * *

Flashback

"Just tell us this one. How did you survived?" Blaze asked Mephiles.  
"I did not. I reborn from your memories... I born from **the memories of the past**."

* * *

**The End**

**I hope you enjoyed this small story of mine.  
This chapter is mostly serve as a prequel to the next story of this sega of mine.  
Sorry you all, but I doesn't even started it yet, so the story will be left kinda unfinished.  
The next Story will be titled: The fight for the village. That story will be more focused on the fight and the adventure than Silvaze, but this was required from me in order to make a good prequel for my real story, what is just starting.  
I will start writing it next Saturday, as i have exams in the next week, so i shall not have time for it.  
This is the reason i uploaded all the chapters in this single day.  
Please comment to me, R&amp;R, so let me know what do you think from my story, so the next one can be much better.**


	10. Sequel:The Fight fot the Village

**The Fight for the Village is started, and first chapter is up!**  
**You can reach it from here:**  
(main site)/s/10413344/1/The-fight-for-the-Village**  
**


End file.
